Tina
Character Tina is the daughter of Cora Jean Simmons between early-mid twenty's by the events of Tyler Perry's Madea's Family Reunion The Play. She is a drug addict prostitute with quite a few problems and envious of her sister, Lisa. She has a infant daughter, Shemar, during her affairs in the street. Background Cora's late husband took advantage of their daughters when Cora wasn't around. They sisters suffered in different ways. Tina suffered losing her virtue early and lack of validation. Tina falls for a drug user named Tyrone, marries him, and they have a baby girl. Tina also uses drug, lies and steals. She was also Kevin's past romantic interest. Madea's Family Reunion (the play) Tina comes to Madea's house with the baby after they arrive from Irene's funeral. After Cora tries to talk to her, Tina steals money and Cora's old wedding ring from her purse to trade it for drugs. Tina comes back and flirts with Kevin while he's playing basketball. Kevin goes into the garage at which she follows him in. Jackie and her family come outside and then Kevin notices the family seeing them come out after having resisted Jackie and insisting Jackie to tell them the truth as what honestly happened between them. Tina lied and said that Kevin tried to rape her while in the garage leaving Jackie heartbroken and upset. Later Tina tried to steal from Cora in front of her daughter, Madea, Jackie, and Lisa. Madea spanks her on the butt then Tina yells ”Get off me! Standing’ there looking like a king size bag of skittles!” Madea is clearly outraged and gestured Jackie and Lisa to duck down while Cora scolds Tina for her behavior. Tina gets scolded by her mother, Cora after the incident. Cora tries to calm Madea down, but she walks in the house and walks right out too with a pistol in hand and fires 2 times at Tina (which she misses both times) to attempt to murder her granddaughter causing Tina to leave her daughter, Shemar, behind and have her sister Lisa and mother Cora chase her down. Later, Tina comes buy high and quarrels with the family. She is cruel to her cousin, Jackie, quarrels with her sister, mother and Madea. Madea's shoots one of her guns at her and she departs. While high, she remarks to her mother and Lisa about how her father could deal with them. Lisa owns up as well to their father taking advantage of them as kids. At first, Cora was up-hauled and defensive until confirmed the truth by Lisa. Cora emotionally embraces her daughters and prays and asks the heavenly father for direction and guidance. I Can Do Bad All By Myself (The Play) Maylee asks her aunt Cora briefly how her and her sister, which would be her younger maternal cousins, how they were doing. Cora replies that they are doing well. Family * Madea (Maternal Grandmother) * Vickie (Maternal Aunt) * Cora (Mother) * Lisa (Sister) *Helen (Maternal Cousin) *Jackie (Maternal Cousin) *Gina (Maternal Cousin) *Vianne (Maternal Cousin) *Maylee (Maternal Cousin) *Vanessa Breaux (Maternal Cousin) *Lisa Breaux (Maternal Cousin) *Shemar (Daughter) Quotes * "Look at all this stuff ya'll doing for Lisa" -to Cora, Mother * "Oh, you make me sick!" -to Lisa, Sister * "I'm the baby's mama!" -to the family * ”Get off me! Standing there looking like a king sized bag of skittles!” - to Medea, Grandmother Appearances * Tyler Perry's Madea's Family Reunion The Play Notes * Tina is approximately 25 years of age. * Tina is likely to be the older sister as older sisters usually endured more hardships than the younger sisters, and she was married before Lisa. * Maylee briefly asks Cora about her daughters, Lisa and Tina, in "I Can Do Bad All by Myself (play)" which would be her maternal cousins implying they are closer in terms with each other. They were possibly closer as children and adolescence, but Maylee and Vianne being a little older. * She disrespects her entire family, especially Cora by calling her mother by her first name. * She has a daughter Category:Drug addicts